slamdunkfandomcom-20200213-history
Moichi Taoka
Moichi Taoka is Ryonan’s coach. Personality Taoka is good coach but hard-nosed and had made mistakes in judging his players and the opposition. According to Coach Takato during Kainan's game against Ryonan, Coach Taoka's excessive reliance on defense prevented his players from performing to the best of their abilities. He still has an eye for talent though, as he recognized Uozumi’s potential and gave him encouragement when Uozomi’s skills were weak and he was thinking of quitting. Taoka also realized that when Sendoh and Fukuda joined the team they would become the key players. However, he thought that he could encourage Fukuda by criticizing him while at the same time praising Sendoh. Fukuda’s personality turned out to be more sensitive, and after a year of criticism, he snapped, attacking Taoka during a practice match. This resulted in his suspension from the team, which is why Fukuda did not play during the practice match with Shohoku. Having learned from his mistake, Taoka uses Fukuda to great effect during the match with Kainan. During the league round match with Shohoku, Taoka underestimates how much Sakuragi’s abilities have grown in the short time since Shohoku first played Ryonan. He also underestimates Kogure’s abilities. These miscalculations would eventually cost Ryonan a shot at the national championships, and he acknowledges this after the game. Before Sakuragi has grown in his abilities in later episodes, Taoka is shown to be angry and disdain whenever he makes his troublemaking antics, such as pranking when he injects his two index fingers to his butt to knock him down at the cost of getting a technical foul during the practice match and being called and "old man" (old fool in the English Dub) or gurang na amoy lupa (earthly smelled old man in the Filipino Dub) after he warns Fukuda about Sakuragi's behavior during the game against Shohoku. He was called an "Old Fool" by Hanamichi Sakuragi in the English Dub. Biography Moichi Taoka is a contemporary of Kainan’s coach, Riki Takato, who is a year younger than him. Both of them have known each other since high school, when Taoka was known as “Kanagawa’s Taoka”. Taoka compares himself to Sendoh, which his players find it hard to believe. Both men are friends but also rivals. Taoka trained his team so hard enough that when he asked them to close their eyes and think about it, they became agitated. If he had had his way, his dream team would have consisted of Sendoh, Uozumi, Mitsui, Miyagi, and Rukawa, with the latter three playing for Shohoku. He personally recruited them, but each turned him down for various reasons: Mitsui turned him due to his great respect for Coach Anzai, while Ryota turned him down because he wanted to be with Ayako. Rukawa simply chose Shohoku over Ryonan because Shohoku was closer than Ryonan in distance. Still, Taoka is happy with his current team and believes that out of all the teams he has coached, it has trained the hardest. He even believes that this team can beat his dream team. Category:CharactersCategory:Coaches